Captain America: The First Avenger/Credits
Full Credits for Captain America: The First Avenger. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes *Tommy Lee Jones as Colonel Chester Phillips *Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Richard Armitage as Heinz Kruger *Stanley Tucci as Abraham Erskine *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan *Derek Luke as Gabe Jones *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita *JJ Feild as James Montgomery Falsworth *Bruno Ricci as Jacques Dernier *Lex Shrapnel as Gilmore Hodge *Michael Brandon as Senator Brandt *Martin T. Sherman as Brandt's Aide *Natalie Dormer as Private Lorraine *Oscar Pearce as Search Team Leader *William Hope as SHIELD Lieutenant *Nicholas Pinnock as SHIELD Tech *Marek Oravec as Jan *David Bradley as the Church Keeper *Leander Deeny as Barman *Sam Hoare as Nervous Recruit *Simon Kunz as 4F Doctor *Kieran O'Connor as Loud Jerk *Jenna-Louise Coleman as Connie *Sophie Colquhoun as Bonnie *Doug Cockle as Young Doctor *Ben Batt as Enlistment Office MP *Mollie Fitzgerald as Stark Girl *Damon Driver as Sergeant Michael Duffy *David McKail as Johann Schmidt's Artist *Amanda Walker as Antique Store Owner *Richard Freeman as SSR Doctor *Katherine Press as Project Rebirth Nurse *Sergio Covino as Kruger's Aide *Marcello Walton as Undercover Bum *Vincent Montuel as Undercover Bum *Fabrizio Santino as Kruger's Driver *Maxwell Newman as Boy at Dock *Anatole Taubman as Roeder *Jan Pohl as Hutter *Erich Redman as Schneider *Rosanna Hoult as The Star Spangled Singer *Naomi Slights as The Star Spangled Singer *Kirsty Mather as The Star Spangled Singer *Megan Sanderson as Kid in USO Audience *Darren Simpson as Kid in USO Audience *Fernanda Toker as Newsstand Mom *Laura Haddock as Autograph Seeker *James Payton as "Adolf Hitler" actor *Ronan Raftery as Army Heckler *Nick Hendrix as Army Heckler *Luke Allen-Gale as Army Heckler *Jack Gordon as Army Heckler *Ben Uttley as HYDRA Guard / HYDRA Pilot *Kevin Millington as Stark's Engineer *Patrick Monckeberg as Manager Velt *Peter Stark as HYDRA Lieutenant *Amanda Righetti as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Jennifer Abbotts as USO Dancer *Michelle Antrobus as USO Dancer *Lucy Dean as USO Dancer *Erin Dusek as USO Dancer *Nicole Evans as USO Dancer *Lizzi Franklin as USO Dancer *Emma Harris as USO Dancer *Rachael Isherwood as USO Dancer *Danielle Kelly as USO Dancer *Nicole May as USO Dancer *Stevie-Jean McGuire as USO Dancer *Anna McNicholas as USO Dancer *Rosie Pethullis as USO Dancer *Jessica Powell as USO Dancer *Rachel Quartley as USO Dancer *Sarah Riches as USO Dancer *Holly Rostron as USO Dancer *Caroline Royce as USO Dancer *Stephanie Jayne Thompson as USO Dancer *Lucie Waugh as USO Dancer *Billy Lozowski as USO Drummer *Gregory Paulett as USO Drummer *Adam Birch as USO Drummer *Adam Kent as USO Drummer *William Morris as USO Drummer *David Sdall as USO Drummer *Paul Simmons as USO Drummer *Marc Wheeler as USO Drummer *Chris Diggle as USO Drummer *Michael Humphrey as USO Drummer *Stan Lee as General (uncredited) *Raed Abbas as Prisoner of War (uncredited) *Anthony Accardo as U.S. Soldier (uncredited) *Esme Allen-Quarmby as New York Child (uncredited) *Colin Alltree as Senator Security (uncredited) *Michael Aston as Businessman (uncredited) *Mark Badham as Sgt. U.S. Marine (uncredited) *Russell Balogh as HYDRA Heavy Artillery Soldier (uncredited) *Steve Beakhust as American Soldier / British Naval Officer (uncredited) *Lee Bennett as U.S. Navel officer (uncredited) *Matthew Bennett as Soldier (uncredited) *Paul Bergquist as Bookshop Owner (uncredited) *Christian Black as Sgt. Buck (uncredited) *Kristina Blackwell as Military Officer's Girlfriend (uncredited) *Paul Blackwell as Soldier (uncredited) *Agnes Borombovits as MC Woman (uncredited) *Stephen Brocklehurst as Soldier (uncredited) *Reb Brown as Soldier with General (uncredited) *Mark Callum as Newspaper Stole Holder (uncredited) *John Canmore as Elderly Man (uncredited) *James Chahine as Army Heckler (uncredited) *Will Chambers as Docker (uncredited) *David Chant as U.S. Soldier (uncredited) *Jason Alexander Charchan as German Soldier (uncredited) *Jeremy Clark as GI One (uncredited) *Kimberley Clarke as New York Pedestrian (uncredited) *Robert Clayton as U.S. Marine 4th Battalion (uncredited) *Jack Conway as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *James Cook as 1st Flight Lieutenant - Stark Expedition (uncredited) *James Currie as Commando (uncredited) *Graham Curry as U.S. Marine 4th Battalion (uncredited) *Eddie Davenport as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Paul Davies as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Marc Debrett as Prisoner of War (uncredited) *Ben Dimmock as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Chris Warner Drake as HYDRA Technician (uncredited) *Liam Elcoat as Brooklyn Pedestrian (uncredited) *Andy Evason as Prisoner of War (uncredited) *Joshua Ferdinand as U.S. Marine (uncredited) *Adam Fine as Soldier of War (uncredited) *Scott Ford as German Soldier (uncredited) *Kascion Franklin as U.S. Military Personnel (uncredited) *Spencer Garrett as Newsreel Announcer (uncredited) *Joe Garvey as HYDRA Guard (uncredited) *Phillipa George as Young Mother (uncredited) *Geoff Goble as Supporting Artist (uncredited) *Rich Goble as Italian Soldier (uncredited) *Drew Gregory as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Darren Hammock as Prisoner of War (uncredited) *Salem Hanna as Russian POW (uncredited) *James Hare as U.S. Marine (uncredited) *Michael Hennessy as Pub Singer (uncredited) *Margo Henson as Service Woman (uncredited) *Leigh Holland as U.S. Soldier (uncredited) *Jacqueline Honulik as Model (uncredited) *Vera Horton as 1930th Citizen (uncredited) *Nick Horwood as Props Man (uncredited) *Tim Howard as Soldier (uncredited) *William Hunter as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Sonja Isabella as Officer's Wife (uncredited) *Tobias James-Samuels as Soldier (uncredited) *Edward Jenkinson as Boy (uncredited) *Todd Von Joel as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Chris Johnson as Dock Worker / Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jacob Johnston as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Chris Jorie as Reporter (uncredited) *John Samuel Kande as U.S. Soldier (uncredited) *Matt Kohler as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Ronja Larsson as Brooklyn Witness (uncredited) *Matthew James Lee as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Steve Leighton as Brooklyn Tour Guide (uncredited) *Addison LeMay as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent X (uncredited) *Jian Leonardo as CIA (uncredited) *Joshua Levine as James Donovan (uncredited) *Danny Lyons as Soldier (uncredited) *Teresa Mahoney as U.S. Civilian (uncredited) *Lorena Mamacita as Passerby (uncredited) *Alan Mandel as Prisoner of War (uncredited) *Greta Mandelin as Posh Lady (uncredited) *Ben Mansbridge as Prisoner of War (uncredited) *Josh Margulies as Brooklyn Pedestrian (uncredited) *Mark Dusty Miller as Factory Worker / Welder (uncredited) *Anthony Milton as U.S. Soldier (uncredited) *Howard Morgan as Army Enrolment Officer (uncredited) *Matthew Morley as U.S. Marine (uncredited) *Michael Mulqueen as HYDRA Pilot (uncredited) *Zach Newby as Wounded Prisoner of War (uncredited) *Brian Niblett as Theatre Spectator (uncredited) *Nathan Nolan as S.H.I.E.L.D. Lieutenant (uncredited) *Richard Norris as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Patrick Oldham as French Resistance Fighter (uncredited) *Clive Owusu-Dome as Ground Crew (uncredited) *Sam Patrick as U.S. Paratrooper (uncredited) *Pavel Pleva as U.S. Marine (uncredited) *Martin Poole as Theatre Spectator (uncredited) *Chris Poultney as Times Square Extra (uncredited) *Eric Reeve as Reporter (uncredited) *Colin Reilly as U.S. Infantry Soldier (uncredited) *Diane Rimmer as Factory Worker (uncredited) *Simon Riordan as British P.O.W. (uncredited) *David G. Robinson as Senator's Security (uncredited) *Nathan Robinson as Lab Tech (uncredited) *Geoff Rolph as Soldier (uncredited) *Shane Salter as HYDRA / Military Police (uncredited) *Edward Sampson as Prisoner of War (uncredited) *Adam Savage as SSR Technician (uncredited) *Tom Scott-Ryan as Child (uncredited) *Geoff Searle as U.S. Marine (uncredited) *Lynne Sellers as Background Artist (uncredited) *Drew Sherman as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Ray Siegle as Guard (uncredited) *Artem Sinelnikov as SSR Tech (uncredited) *Giles Spencer as Prisoner of War (uncredited) *Colin Stinton as New York Taxi Driver (uncredited) *Michael Swan as Dodgers Announcer (voice) (uncredited) *Jayme Swiftt as Soldier (uncredited) *Shaun Troke as Prisoner of War (uncredited) *Sy Turner as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Matt Tyzack as Scientist (uncredited) *Alex Walton as Sailor (uncredited) *Kelvin Wise as U.S. Marine (uncredited) *Benjamin Belbin as Background (uncredited) *Tony Binns as Extra (uncredited) *Daniel Bovington as Extra (uncredited) *Benjamin Hoskins as Extra (uncredited) *Rosalie Mieville as Various (uncredited) *Andrew Paxton-Gray as Extra (uncredited) Crew Directed by: :Joe Johnston Screenplay by: :Christopher Markus :Stephen McFeely Producers :Kevin Feige Co-Producer :Stephen Broussard :Victoria Alonso Executive Producers :Louis D'Esposito :Joe Johnston :Nigel Gostelow :Alan Fine :Stan Lee :David Maisel Associate Producer :Richard Whelan Original Music by :Alan Silvestri Music Supervisor :Dave Jordan Director of Photography :Shelly Johnson Production Design by :Rick Heinrichs Film Editing by :Jeffrey Ford :Robert Dalva Costume Design by: :Anna B. Sheppard Visual Effects Supervisor: :Christopher Townsend Casting by: :Sarah Halley Finn :Randi Hiller :Priscilla John Art Direction by :Dean Clegg :John Dexter :Phil Harvey :Jason Knox-Johnston :Chris Lowe :Andy Nicholson :Phil Sims Set Decoration by :John Bush ADR :Judi M. Durand :Chris Sprister Stand-Ins :Tony Aaron II :Caridad Angus :Richard Manlove :Bill McAdams Jr. :Nicole Russo :Del Storey Stunts :Jerry T. Adams :Joey Anaya :Gary Arthurs :Brian Avery :Rick Avery :Daniel Awde :Craig Baxley :Freddy Bouciegues :Joey Box :Scott Brady :Nick Brett :Dan Brown :Rico Burgos :Michael Byrch :Keith Campbell :Alex Chansky :Nick Chopping :Jeff Chumas :Doug Coleman :Eliza Coleman :Whitney Coleman :Craig Conaway :Tim Connolly :Rob Cooper :Brycen Counts :Dave Cronnelly :Graeme Crowther :Clay Cullen :Paul Darnell :Eddie Davenport :Darrell Davis :Steve DeCastro :Greg De La Riva :Kelly J. Dent :Steve Dent :William Dent :Kevin Derr :Thomas Deweir :Ben Dimmock :Samson Eaton :James Embree :Rick English :Richard Epper :Corey Eubanks :Timothy Eulich :Bradley Farmer :Freddie Joe Farnsworth :Dane Farwell :Stephane Feruch :Jeremy Fitzgerald :Colin Folenweider :Pete Ford :Jeremy Fry :David Garrick :Andy Godbold :Allan Graf :Derek Graf :David Grant :Jimmy Green :Jef Groff :Jeff Habberstad :Trevor Habberstad :Tom Hallahan :Paul Hanks :Bobby Holland Hanton :Adam Hart :Nick Hobbs :Richard Holmes :David Hugghins :Rob Hunt :Rob Inch :Rowley Irlam :Terry Jackson :Tim J. White :Rob Jarman :Brett Jones :Gary Kane :Baz Karbouris :Jess King :Mike Lambert :Thomas J. Larsen :Richard Law :Master Lee :Maurice Lee :Stephanie Lelievre :Julian Lightwing :Kurt Lott :Tony Lucken :Holly Lumsden :Brian Machleit :Chris Manger :Rick Marcus :Rob Mars :Kai Martin :Kim McGarrity :Mike G. McGuire :Jo McLaren :Lee Millham :David Morizot :Mark Mottram :Mike Mukatis :Chris Newton :Ray Nicholas :Brian Nickels :Jimmy O'Dee :Carrick O'Quinn :Chris Palermo :Peter Pedrero :Bean Peel :Eric Petch :Jan Petrina :Norbert Phillips :Andrew Pilgrim :Chris Pollard :Arran Powley :Dominic Preece :Gregg Preston :Charles Ramsay :Justin Reimer :Curtis Rivers :Allen Robinson :Tom Rodgers :Brady Romberg :Olly Rowland :Matthew Sampson :Ray Siegel :Brian Simpson :Mark Slaughter :Andy J. Smart :Tony Smart :CC Smiff :Erik Stabenau :Matthew Stirling :Ryan Stuart :Dan Styles :Mens-Sana Tamakloe :Roy Taylor :Arran Topham :Pete Turner :Tony Van Silva :Mark Vanselow :Daniel Vernan :Ruda Vrba :Mark Wagner :Damien Walters :Vincent Wang :Dan Whitby :Pete White :Martin Wilde :Donna C. Williams :Jeff Wolfe :Leonard 'Lenny' Woodcock :Keith Woulard :Ben Wright :Merritt Yohnka :Marcus Young :Steen Young :Heather Arthur (uncredited) :Dean Barlage (uncredited) :Nick Brett (uncredited) :Paul Bucossi (uncredited) :Peter Bucossi (uncredited) :Mike Burke (uncredited) :Jonathan Cohen (uncredited) :Paul Davies (uncredited) :Darrell Davis (uncredited) :Levan Doran (uncredited) :Oliver Gough (uncredited) :Corey Hibbert (uncredited) :David S. Lomax (uncredited) :Ben Mahoney (uncredited) :Ed McDermott II (uncredited) :Nick McKinless (uncredited) :Rory Mulroe (uncredited) :David Newton (uncredited) :Christopher Place (uncredited) :Justin Price (uncredited) :Scotty Richards (uncredited) :Kevin Rogers (uncredited) :Matt Sherren (uncredited) :Marlow Warrington-Mattei (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Captain America: The First Avenger